User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime 7/ Valentines Day Contest Entry
"Well,um....I don't think so Lindsey, like you said....it's over." There was silence. Lindsey said finally: "But, Malcolm I was just mad, I....I want you back." I said: "No, this dosen't mean I don't like you anymore it's just theres nothing there for me or you anymore. You have to understand Lindsey." She said: "Well see." She hung up. I felt upset. But I kept on partying with Parker, Bif and Derby. We returned to Bullworth early Valentines Day morning. There was a dance. Once we all got back to school we got ready for the dance in the Boy's Dorm. The dance was a stupid 1950's theme so we all dressed up like the 1950's. I bet the Greaseballs were having a feild day. I was looking in my mirror when Parker came in. He said: "You ready to go to the dance?" I replied: "Yea, you going with Pinky?" Parker replied: "Yea, she's over at the Girls Dorm." I sat on my bed and looked down. Parker walked over and said: "You going with anyone?" I looked up at him and said: "No, no I'm not. You know somthing Parker." Parker asked: "What?" I said: "There are only like 10 girls at this school, that sucks." Parker laughed. He said: "I suppose so, but word of you and Lindsey got around." I looked at him and said: "Yea, so what." Parker walked closer: "But I hear things, and one of those things is that Mandy Wiles is avalible." I laughed slightly, but not very loudly. I said: "After all that stuff she pulled, why should I go with her?" Parker said: "Because, maybe I notice how you look at her, and how your always nice to her no matter what she does, and also how you told me one day during a poker game that if you could have any girl at this school you'd have Mandy." I got up and said: "Well, maybe I did all that stuff but she probably wouldn't want to go with me anyway." Parker smiled: "Oh yea, then follow me." I followed him outside the Boys Dorm down the stairs. There was Mandy in a 1950's style prom dress. Parker said: "Mandy, Malcolm would like to take you to the Valentines Day Dance." I walked forward awkwardly. She knew there was only one question I had. Before I asked it she said: "No, I didn't touch you when you were sleeping that one night." I looked confused and said: "Yea, but Justin said that you did." She said: "Justin was lying. Lindsey hired him to lie and make me look bad." I turned around and saw Parker nodding. Mandy said: "I want to go to the dance with you Malcolm." I said: "Sure, I'd love to go. But you can't be mean to anyone, especially Beatrice." Mandy nodded. We walked over to meet Pinky and the four of us went to the dance. Everyone was there. I noticed all of the people with dates emeidetally. Pinky with Parker. I was with Mandy. Derby with some model. Bif with his chick. Two-Bit with Zoe. Jenny with Johnny. Lola with Peanut. Bucky with Beatrice. You get the idea. The dance was in the Gym. The whole gym was decorated with pink and purple hearts, and everythign you could imagine about Valentines Day. Mandy and I walked to the center of the gym and started dancing. Johnny B. Goode was playing and we danced as such. As the song finished Mandy and I talked by the refesnhments table. I saw Lindsey sitting in the bleachers looking at me. She waved. I waved back. She was in a 1950's prom dress though. I noticed Tad come up and walke down with her. Then they started dancing. I thought that was good. The dance was good. For that few hours all clique rivalries were forgotten. People connected. Jocks talked to Nerds. Preps even exchanged words with Greasers. It was a time of pleasue. Mandy and I really hit it off. She may be mean sometimes, but she's not so bad. We danced to the 1950's music and connected. By the time the dance was over Mandy and I were still talking. We walekd outside of the gym and over to the fountian. We sat down. Mandy said: "Are you going to be ok about Lindsey?" I said: "Yea, I think it's going to be alright with us." Mandy smiled and looked at me. Her look turned very serious and so did mine. We leaned in and closeed our eyes. Then, we kissed. Only a week after I had broken up with Lindsey I was kissing Mandy. We opened our eyes and backed out. We both smiled. As we got up and were about to leave. I felt an arm grab mine and before I knew it I was in the fountian. I looked up to see Jacob Lawson standing on the fountian. I got up out of the fountian and looked at him with a look of intense fury. Mandy pushed him and said: "What is your problem you Emo jerk!" He pushed Mandy back and said: "Shut up bitch!" I grabbed Jacob's neck and said: "Don't you touch her!" I wan enraged. Not only had he insulted Mandy and ruined my suit. But he somehow managed to hide around town all week without anyone noticing. I pushed him so hard he fell down by the stairs to the Gym area. But this time there were about 30 people standing around. Jacob got up and tried to walk away. He only managed to bump into Damon. He pushed him into Derby, who pushed him into Johnny, who pushed him into Peanut, who pushed him into Tad, who pushed him into Earnest, who pushed him into Casey, who pushed him into Greg, who pushed him back to me. I said to Jacob: "Tonight is a night for peace among the cliques. But you won't have it will you Jacob?" I asked: "Where's your friends?" Brian came walking up with Chris Colbert under one arm and Luke Deason under the other followed by Russell who had the other two. We threw them into the fountians. Then we all cheered as they ran away. Pinky palced a stero on the fountian and played more 1950's music. Even though I was wet fro mthe fountian. Mandy and I still danced. We all danced. Love was in the air. Altough Jacob would rather would think about the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, the students of Bullworth Academy celebrated Valentine's Day with unity. Although everything would return to normal the next day, this Valentines Day night was great. Mandy and I had a great time together. Category:Blog posts